creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bliźniacy Penner
Słońce chowało się już za koronami drzew, a niebo przybrało granatowy odcień przysłaniając powoli wyłaniające się gwiazdy ciężkimi chmurami. Światło przestało docierać do małego pokoju i był to znak, że powinienem wstać i zapalić światło, co groziło śmiertelnym porażeniem. Z cichym westchnieniem odłożyłem książkę i omijając śmieci leżące na podłodze uderzyłem pięścią w włącznik światła. Żarówka w popękanym karniszu zamrugała i rozświetliła pomieszczenie. Spojrzałem na ubrania i komiksy leżące na brzydkiej, poplamionej wykładzinie. Kopnąłem starą bluzę pod łóżko i zebrałem gazetki odkładając je na półkę, która zaskrzypiała w proteście i przechyliła się zrzucając z siebie nadmiar ciężaru. Zignorowałem to i chwytając swoją lekturę wyszedłem z pokoju. Na korytarzu również było pełno śmieci, wymijając je zapukałem do sąsiednich drzwi, ale tak jak się spodziewałem nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Ruszyłem więc w stronę schodów, a ciemność na parterze rozpraszana była chwilowymi, słabymi błyskami. Potykając się o własne nogi zszedłem na dół. W salonie, na małym telewizorze kończyła się reklama gumy do żucia, a w fotelu spał gruby mężczyzna w mokrej od potu podkoszulce, która pokazywała wszystkie fałdy na jego brzuchu. Z obrzydzeniem spojrzałem na pilot wetknięty między wałkiem, który powinien być cyckiem, a jego brzuchem. W powietrzu unosił się smród taniego tytoniu i palonego plastiku. Minąłem wejście kierując się do wąskich drzwi prowadzących na ganek. Już po chwili mogłem oddychać świeżym powietrzem i zapachem skoszonej trawy. Usiadłem na najmniej przegniłej części starej huśtawki ogrodowej i otworzyłem swoją książkę na ostatnim rozdziale i powoli odpływałem w świat fantazji. Tylko w ten sposób mogłem odgrodzić się od problemów, które normalnemu człowiekowi mogły wydawać się błahostką. Niestety wszystko zmienia się, gdy cały otaczający nas świat zmienia się w ruinę i szczęśliwa rodzina zmienia się w koszmar, z którego nie możesz się obudzić. Już teraz wiedziałem, że nie skupię się na wątku, w którym bohater zmienił swój status ze skomplikowanego na żyli długo i szczęśliwie, takie rzeczy nie działy się w prawdziwym życiu. Matka wróciłaby po mnie i brata, albo ojciec w końcu by umarł i nie musiałbym bać się, że znowu coś mi zrobi. Brnąłem dalej zbliżając się do ostatniej kartki, aż w końcu patrzyłem na starannie wykaligrafowane „The end”, nad którym ktoś pracował ciężej niż nad zakończeniem tego przeklętego dramatu. -Ktoś przynajmniej mógł umrzeć – warknąłem na okładkę i uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jestem sam. - Długo tu stoisz? - Spojrzałem na brata, który z uśmiechem przyglądał się zielonemu tytułowi książki. -Wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że koniec nie był dobry. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej i zaczął naśladować moją minę, którą musiałem przybrać czytając ostatnie zdania. - Ojciec jest wkurzony – powiedział po chwili milczenia. - Gdy wróciłem, odkleił się od fotela, spytał dlaczego nie jestem w szkole i zażądał kolacji. -Z czego mam ją zrobić? - Odwróciłem się w stronę okna, które znajdowało się za mną. W ciemności zobaczyłem otwartą lodówkę i grzebiącego w niej mężczyznę, lecz gdy zorientował się, że jest pusta zaklął głośno i wyszedł z kuchni. Zobaczyłem swoje blade odbicie w szkle i sińce pod oczami. -Nie wiem – odpowiedział po chwili i wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy małą paczkę. - Ja mam dla ciebie coś do jedzenia. -Ukradłeś to? - spytałem, lecz rozwinąłem brązowy papier i ugryzłem spory kawałek sera. - Ty nie chcesz? -Ja już jadłem i nie ukradłem, pożyczyłem – mruknął siadając obok mnie. - Potrzebujemy tego bardziej, chcesz przeżyć tego dziada to musisz jeść. Nie czułem się z tym dobrze, ale miał rację, nie chciałem dać ojcu satysfakcji, że o niego dbamy. Nerwowo spoglądałem za siebie w obawie, że zostaniemy nakryci. Spojrzałem na brata, który starannie chował swoje rozczochrane włosy pod szarym kapturem, a spod niego wystawał daszek czapki. Oboje podskoczyliśmy gdy w kuchni zapaliło się światło, a chłopak szczelniej przykrył twarz. -David? Co ci się stało? - Zdjąłem jego kaptur odkrywając spore zadrapanie na szyi. -Nic – powiedział wesoło i zaśmiał się. - Pobiłem się z jakimś dzieciakiem – dodał po chwili, gdy zorientował się, że nie jest mi do śmiechu. - Nie martw się braciszku, wygrałem. Zdjął z głowy czapkę z podróbą jakiejś myszy z kreskówki, po chwili machnął dłonią rzucając ją na drewnianą podłogę. Jego trofeum odbiło się od desek i wylądowało z gracją na trawniku. Siedzieliśmy tak przez chwilę zanim zdecydowaliśmy wejść do środka. W domu roznosił się rytmiczny dźwięk uderzania w plastik, zaciekawiony spojrzałem do salonu gdzie ojciec walił pięścią w obudowę telewizora. Czułem jak brat łapie mnie za nadgarstek i ciągnie po schodach na górę. -Ten dziad mógłby już umrzeć – warknął cicho. - Wszystkim by pomógł. Przystanąłem na chwilę, przyswajając sobie słowa brata. Zdarzało nam się fantazjować na temat śmierci mężczyzny, i to bardzo często, który genetycznie był naszym ojcem, ale nigdy nie wypowiedzieliśmy tego głośno. Jako bliźniacy potrafiliśmy się dogadać bez słów i wiedzieliśmy o łączących nas marzeniach, co w szkole uznali za zagrożenie. Uznali, że skory do bójek David pociągnie mnie za sobą więc za wszelką cenę próbowali nas odizolować, na szczęście nasza braterska więź nie ucierpiała. Zawsze bezbłędnie wyczuwał kiedy mam kłopoty i pojawiał się znikąd, a fakt, że byliśmy do siebie bardzo podobni często mylono mnie z bratem. -Joshua? - Wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. - Bierzesz tabletki, które ci przyniosłem? -Co to ma do rzeczy? - spytałem nagle. - Czy naprawdę muszę je brać? -Tak, wolę jak pamiętasz co robisz i nie odpływasz. - Powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem. -Biorę – powiedziałem zrezygnowany. -To się, kur**, rusz, bo nie mam zamiaru tu sterczeć. - Wskazał na przejście do salonu i ruszył w stronę mojego pokoju. Mruknąłem coś pod nosem i podążyłem za bratem. Zamknęliśmy się u mnie, rzuciłem książkę na biurko i opadłem na łóżko. Brat usiadł obok i wyjął z kieszeni bluzy stary sprężynowiec sprawdzając czy ostrze nadal się wysuwa i zgasił światło pogrążając nas w ciemności. Mieliśmy osobne pokoje, przynajmniej tym mogliśmy się pochwalić, ale od zawsze spaliśmy razem. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Nasz ojciec jest nieobliczalnym człowiekiem i kilkakrotnie zdarzało mi się obudzić z powodu grubych palców zaciśniętych na mojej szyi oraz mężczyzny z do połowy opuszczonymi spodniami. Czułem się bezpieczniej z bratem obok i on o tym doskonale wiedział. David nie bał się ludzi i potrafił powiedzieć ludziom co o nich myśli, a w razie problemów zaatakować. Wielokrotnie zgłaszaliśmy próby molestowania, a jedyne co z tym robiono, to zabierano mężczyznę na izbę wytrzeźwień, co dawało nam tylko dwa dni wolności. Dosyć szybko zasnąłem i równie szybko zostałem wyrwany z tego błogiego stanu przez kliknięcie zamka i kilka cichych przekleństw. Zanim zdołałem przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności poczułem jak czyjaś dłoń zasłania mi usta, szarpnąłem się i brutalnie zostałem zepchnięty na podłogę przy ścianie. Nagle zapalone światło oślepiło mnie, a David stał obok mnie z wyciągniętym ostrzem i celował w mężczyznę. -Wypie******, a jeśli masz odrobinę rozumu, nigdy tu nie wrócisz – warknął groźnie, podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę ignorując fakt, że w porównaniu do brata musiałem wyglądać żałośnie. - Mam ci pomóc, czy wyjdziesz sam? - krzyknął. Podskoczyłem gdy mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w ścianę i rozległo się głośne plasknięcie. Jedynie łóżko dzieliło nas od wściekłego ojca. David odruchowo cofnął się gdy łóżko kopnięte przez intruza zaskrzypiało i przesunęło się o kilka milimetrów. -Piep***** gnojku – warknął – jedynie twój brat się do czegoś nadaje. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy gdy dłoń mężczyzny powędrowała w stronę krocza. Zostałem brutalnie pociągnięty do pozycji stojącej. Ojciec chwiejnym krokiem starał się ominąć przeszkodę, a gdy to mu się udało brat zasłonił mnie i wbił nóż w ramię mężczyzny, ten zaskoczony spojrzał na rękę i zawył żałośnie cofając się w stronę wyjścia. Usłyszeliśmy jeszcze jak spada z ostatnich stopni. Szybko wybiegliśmy z pokoju i wpadliśmy do łazienki, jedynego miejsca w domu z zamkiem na klucz i oknem, przez które mogliśmy wyjść i bezpiecznie zejść na ganek, a z niego jak najdalej stąd. Gdy usłyszeliśmy dźwięk rozbijanego szkła i głośne trzaśnięcie, ostrożnie wyszliśmy z kryjówki. Zostałem na górze, gdy David zszedł po schodach w ciemność. Słyszałem jego powolne kroki, które echem odbijały się od ścian. -David? - spytałem w ciemność drobiąc w miejscu. -Nie ma go – powiedział wspinając się po stopniach. - Myślisz, że zgubi się gdzieś w lesie? -Może gdyby... - zacząłem nieśmiało. -Gdyby co?! - krzyknął i utkwił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie szarych oczu. - Gdyby zachowywał się jak prawdziwy ojciec żylibyśmy jak normalna rodzina, nie bał byś się o własny tyłek we własnym domu. Ile można tak żyć? Jeśli ty nic nie zrobisz to ja się tym zajmę. Wyczułem groźbę w jego głosie, zgarbiłem się co wywołało większą złość u brata. Westchnąłem ciężko i prostując się spróbowałem przybrać groźną minę, co jedynie go rozśmieszyło. -Nie wierzę, że jesteśmy bliźniakami – zadrwił i zaśmiał się głośno. Wróciliśmy do pokoju, lecz nie mogliśmy spać. Ostatnie dni wakacji minęły szybko i oboje cieszyliśmy się, że nie będziemy musieli siedzieć w domu. Ojciec po tamtym incydencie wrócił nad ranem i starał się nas unikać. Bał się Davida, a ja starałem zachowywać się jak on co wywoływało u mężczyzny niepewność, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że mam odrobinę jaśniejsze włosy. Brat nie był na mnie zły zbyt długo, a nawet chwalił drobną poprawę. Ze swoich całodniowych eskapad przyniósł mi kolejną książkę. Miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej tego nie ukradł. Tomy z odzysku, których nikt nie chciał lub się nimi znudził. Tym razem w moje dłonie wepchnął całkiem przyzwoity egzemplarz. Błyszcząca czarna okładka z niebieskimi literami, jedynie na trzonie było kilka czerwonych plam, jakby poprzedni właściciel wylał na nią wino. Zadowolony starannie odłożyłem książkę na biurko i zdejmując koszulę skierowałem się do łóżka. Usłyszałem ciche szuranie bosych stóp dochodzące z korytarza. Zamknąłem oczy udając, że śpię, gdy drzwi uchyliły się. Czekałem na nieuniknione, karę za poprzedni raz, ale zamknęły się szybko i kroki skierowały się w stronę schodów. Najciszej jak umiałem ześlizgnąłem się z łóżka i z cichym kliknięciem otworzyłem drzwi. Wszędzie było ciemno więc po omacku trafiłem na poręcz schodów i zszedłem na dół. Nie zastałem tam nikogo, zrezygnowany wróciłem do siebie wmawiając sobie, że David wymknął się na noc z domu. Nie czułem się pewnie ze świadomością, że jestem sam w domu i jednocześnie miałem złe przeczucie. Nie pozwoliło mi to zasnąć, złapałem z szafki pudełko tabletek, które przyniósł mi brat. Puste, od kilku dni ich nie brałem, nie czułem jeszcze różnicy. Zaniki pamięci nie wróciły, tak samo jak ataki nieopisanego smutku. Pierwszy promyk słońca wpadł przez okno, nakryłem się kocem by odizolować się od światła, co nie wychodziło mi zbyt dobrze. Przeciągnąłem się leniwie i spróbowałem wstać. Drzwi nagle otworzyły się uderzając klamką w ścianę, a ja byłem niemal pewny, że mam teraz dziurę w tynku. -Wstawaj leniu, pierwszy dzień szkoły – powiedział radośnie i pomachał do mnie dłonią abym się pośpieszył. - Wyglądasz fatalnie, spałeś coś? - Jego uśmiech zniknął na moment i zbliżył się siadając na krawędzi łóżka. -Chyba nie, nie wiem, nie pamiętam. - Pokręciłem głową i usiadłem obok niego. - Ktoś łaził po domu. -Przepraszam jeśli cię obudziłem – mruknął. - Pośpisz na apelach. - Jego głos znowu stał się dziwnie szczęśliwy. Pomógł mi wstać, a właściwie zepchnął mnie z materaca. Jego wzrok spoczął na pustym opakowaniu leków i zacmokał. Szybko złapałem ciuchy i poszedłem do łazienki. Przeczesałem palcami brązowe włosy, co nie wiele dało, bo wciąż sterczały we wszystkie strony. Jedyne co mi wyszło to ułożenie, trochę przydługiej grzywki by nie wpadała mi do oczu. Sińce po nieprzespanej nocy zlewały się z szarymi źrenicami, przez niektórych nazywanymi niebieskimi. Przemyłem twarz zimną wodą i ubrałem się. Po chwili dołączyłem do brata, który również starał się ogarnąć włosy na tyle by nie zakrywały mu twarzy. Razem zeszliśmy na dół, a David przeskakując ostatnie stopnie oznajmił całemu światu, że wychodzimy. -Szkoła! - krzyknął w stronę salonu, uśmiechnąłem się na tą prowokację. - Wychodzimy! - ponowił próbę. - Co jest kur**? - Zajrzał do pokoju. - Joshua, zostań! Przełknąłem ślinę i wszedłem do pomieszczenia za bratem, wiedząc, że będzie zły za zlekceważenie rozkazu. Doszliśmy do pustego fotela i zakryłem usta. Patrzyliśmy na nienaturalnie powykręcaną postać, oczy miał szeroko otwarte i z przerażeniem patrzył w sufit, po brodzie spływała cienka strużka śliny, a twarz wykrzywiona w potwornym grymasie bólu. -Miałeś tam zostać – powiedział spokojnie i odepchnął mnie. - Joshua! -Co teraz zrobimy? - wydusiłem z siebie i potrząsnąłem bratem. - Co? -Nie wiem! - krzyknął na mnie. - To ty jesteś ten mądrzejszy. -Policja? Pogotowie? - Tupałem nerwowo. - Powinniśmy zadzwonić, ale z czego? -Dobra, skup się. - Wyciągnął mnie z pokoju. - Jestem szybszy, więc pobiegnę po pomoc, a ty... -Nie zostanę tutaj – przerwałem mu. - Nie sam. Z nim. -To poczekaj na podwórku. - Rzucił mi torbę i wybiegł z domu. Przez chwilę stałem przyglądając się ciemnemu ekranowi, gdzie w rogu widziałem martwego ojca. Poczułem jak zawartość żołądka podchodzi mi do gardła, wyszedłem na ganek i wychylając się przez barierkę zwymiotowałem. Czułem ulgę i szczęście, a po chwili mój mózg całkowicie się wyłączył. Nie pamiętam kiedy dokładnie brat złapał mnie za ramiona i pociągnął w stronę radiowozu. Kilka pytań policjanta, na które musiał odpowiedzieć David, bo ja nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Gdzieś w głębi mnie wszystko krzyczało ze szczęścia, ale mózg starał się stłumić to ogromnym poczuciem winy. Z mojej bezczynności wyrwał mnie pstryczek w nos, zamrugałem zdezorientowany i spojrzałem na brata, który paralitycznym ruchem głowy wskazywał na funkcjonariusza. -Gdzie jest wasza mama? - Mam wrażenie, że powtarzał to pytanie wiele razy. -Nie wiem. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Uciekła albo jest gdzieś na ulicy. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i podnosząc się z klęczek ruszył do współpracownika. -Myślisz, że pozwolą nam sobie pójść? - Nachylił się w moją stronę i opierając o ramię prawie zrzucił mnie na podłogę. -O czym ty mówisz? - Popchnąłem go lekko aby usiadł prosto. - Właśnie straciliśmy ojca i nie wiemy gdzie jest matka, a do tego mamy jedynie siedemnaście lat. Niby co chcesz zrobić? -To co? - Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. - Co może nam się gorszego przytrafić? Najwyżej pójdziemy do do domu dziecka lub rodziny zastępczej. -Jak możesz być tak opanowany?! - krzyknąłem i wstałem cofając się o kilka kroków. -Nie, będę martwił się wszystkim jak ty – powiedział spokojnie i podszedł do mnie łapiąc za kurtkę. - Marzyłeś o jakieś zmianie więc o co ci chodzi? -Nie o takiej, Boże. David, w ogóle cię to nie martwi? - Spróbowałem się uspokoić, ale nic mi to nie dało gdy przypomniałem sobie wczorajszą ucieczkę brata. - A może ty... -Zamknij się – warknął przybierając groźny wyraz twarzy, pobladłem. - Wiesz co rozpęta się, gdy oni to usłyszą? Kolejne idiotyczne pytania. I tak podejrzewają ciebie. -Mnie? - Przełknąłem ślinę. - Dlaczego mnie? -Pomyśl trochę. - Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. - Miałeś motyw. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Molestowany syn w końcu ma dość. To takie oczywiste. Pewnie nie pamiętasz co wczoraj robiłeś, mówiłeś, że nie spałeś. Wiesz chociaż, że jesteśmy na komendzie? - Pokręciłem głową rozglądając się po korytarzu. - Nie martw się, masz mnie i nie pozwolę by coś ci się stało. - Spojrzałem w jego oczy i uśmiechnąłem się słabo. W gardle czułem gulę, która skutecznie uniemożliwiała mi złapanie oddechu. Między desperacko łapanymi, płytkimi wdechami starałem się uspokoić. -Chłopcy, mam dla was kolejne złe wieści – zaczął policjant i odczekał chwilę, najpewniej abyśmy na niego spojrzeli. - Dzięki opisowi, chyba udało nam się odnaleźć waszą matkę. -I gdzie te złe wieści? - prychnął David i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. -Została zamordowana. - Spojrzał na nas smutno. - Znaleziono ją kilka dni temu, miała przy sobie jedynie kilka dolarów. Jako prostytutka – przerwał na chwilę. - Nie było jej w naszych kartotekach. -Jasne, że nas tam nie ma – warknął brat. - Biedaków, takich jak my, macie głęboko w... -Rozumiem twoją złość – przerwał mu szybko. - Jednak o tobie, Davidzie Penner, wiemy wystarczająco dużo – żachnął się mężczyzna i położył rękę na moim ramieniu. - Zajmij się bratem, niedługo przyjedzie po was ktoś z opieki społecznej. Patrzyłem tępo na Davida, który uśmiechał się niewyraźnie. Wszystkie formalności spowodowane naszym nagłym sieroctwem zaskakująco krótko trwały i mieliśmy stosunkowo mało czasu aby wszystko przemyśleć. Zacząłem podejrzewać, że z tajemniczą śmiercią matki David również miał coś wspólnego. Jego ostatnia bójka idealnie pasowała do daty morderstwa, ale bałem się go o to spytać. Jeśli moje podejrzenia są błędne mogło to wywołać niepotrzebną złość, a nasze braterskie relacje teraz odgrywały najważniejszą rolę i nie mogłem pozwolić na ich rozpad. On jednak wyglądał jakby wszystkie moje starania niewiele go obchodziły i beztrosko odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, które mu zadawałem. Na temat śmierci ojca z uśmiechem przyznał, że ktoś musiał go wystraszyć, a wypity alkohol i słaby stan zdrowia zrobił resztę. Chciałem w to wierzyć. Zafascynowany zachowaniem brata trzymałem się go na wszystkich zajęciach i terapiach, przez które musieliśmy przejść zamiast szkoły i w czasie wolnym. Stworzyliśmy naszą grupę, do której nikt nie miał dostępu i strzegliśmy naszej tajemnicy. Czułem się dziwnie z myślą, że śmierć kilku osób tak bardzo ułatwiła na życie. Jechaliśmy na spotkanie z naszą nową rodziną i jedynie ja cieszyłem się z tego faktu. -Podobno to miłe, starsze małżeństwo – mruknąłem starając się uśmiechnąć. -Starsze? - prychnął David wyglądając przez okno. - Coś czuję, że z naszym szczęściem długo sobie nie pobędą. -Może nie będzie tak źle. - Schowałem kartki, na których znajdowały się zasady panujące w domu zastępczym. - Wygląda przyzwoicie, nie tego chciałeś? - Przechyliłem się w jego stronę ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Nasza, a właściwie moja, żałoba trwała jedynie kilka godzin i z naszymi przeżyciami z ojcem nikt się temu nie dziwił. Samochód zatrzymał się przed sporym domkiem z białym płotkiem i równymi grządkami róż. -Już widzę, że jest źle – mruknął wysiadając z auta. -No chłopcy – zaczął wesoło nasz kierowca. - Zapoznam was z nowymi rodzicami. Machnął na nas ręką więc posłusznie ruszyliśmy do lekko liliowych drzwi. -Wszystko jest takie cukierkowe. - Chłopak udał, że zaraz zwymiotuje. -Nie przesadzaj, jest tu nawet miło. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Zanim doszliśmy do domu w przejściu pojawiła się radosna staruszka, która nie wyglądała jakby miała zaraz umrzeć. Spojrzałem na brata, który przewrócił oczami i wysilił się na jakiś uśmiech. -Dzień dobry – powiedziała radośnie i rozłożyła ręce by nas przygarnąć, jednak David cofnął się siadając na walizce co spowodowało, że tylko ja nawdychałem się zapachu mydła i perfum. - Jacy wy słodcy. Uwolniłem się z uścisku kobiety i podszedłem do brata, by pomóc mu wnieść walizkę do środka. Mężczyzna szybko, życząc nam powodzenia, odjechał. Staruszka po oprowadzeniu nas po domu oznajmiła, że pójdzie do sklepu i zrobi ciasto. Posadziła nas przed telewizorem i wręczyła miskę czekoladowych ciasteczek. Gapiłem się na program o życiu szympansów, w końcu przełączyłem program i natknąłem się na wiadomości, zerknąłem szybko na brata, który spał tuląc do piersi pustą miskę. -”Wciąż nie rozwikłano tajemniczych śmierci. Lekarze są w szoku tak nagłymi zawałami wśród starszej społeczności. Morderca wciąż nie został złapany.” Ekran telewizora zrobił się czarny, a w odbiciu napotkałem wściekły wzrok brata, który trzymał pilot w wyciągniętej dłoni. -David – zacząłem powoli – ty chyba nie... -Nie, ja się tam tylko włamałem, widocznie staruszkom serce nie wytrzymało. - Rozejrzał się nerwowo jakby w obawie, że ktoś może podsłuchać. - Najlepiej będzie jak dla własnego, i mojego, bezpieczeństwa zamilkniesz i nikomu nie powiesz. Pokiwałem głową i przełknąłem ślinę. W jego głosie wyczułem wyraźną groźbę. -Teraz nie musisz kraść, ani... - wzdrygnąłem się. - Prawda? -Chyba tak. - Wzruszył ramionami i włączył telewizor. Nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że zabijanie i krzywdzenie innych go uszczęśliwiało, z jakiegoś, nieznanego mi, powodu akceptowałem to. Skacząc po kanałach szukał czegoś sensownego do obejrzenia, lecz gdy natknęliśmy się na kolejny program, w którym grupka idiotów robiła z siebie ofiary losu, wyłączyłem wszystko i udaliśmy się do naszego pokoju. Nie zgodziliśmy się na osobne uparcie twierdząc, że tak będzie bezpieczniej dla nas i domowników. Usiadłem na łóżku, które według mnie było zdecydowanie za miękkie, lecz brat skoczył na swoje i zaśmiał się. -Jakbym leżał na pieprzo*** puchu – warknął. - Okłamałeś mnie bracie, miało być idealnie. -Nigdy tak nie mówiłem. - Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. - Dlaczego nie możesz udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. -I mam wyglądać jak ty? - prychnął. - Nigdy w życiu. Obudziłem się przykryty zielonym kocem, za oknem zaczęło się już ściemniać, a liście drzewa i rolety blokowały resztkę światła. Słabe światło lamp oświetlało mały plac zabaw, który widzieliśmy z naszego pokoju. Wstałem niezdarnie i przeciągnąłem się czując jak strzela mi w krzyżu. Drzwi były otwarte, przeszedł mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz gdy wyszedłem na ciemny korytarz. Potykając się o własne nogi znalazłem schody i niemal potoczyłem się na dół. W kuchni paliło się światło, a przy stole siedział David i mieszał widelcem w swoim talerzu. -Cześć śpiąca królewno. - Machnął widelcem, który prawie wypadł mu z ręki. - Przespaliśmy obiad, pani babcia wyszła mordować koty, a pan dziadek ćwiartuje zwłoki w garażu, więc musisz sobie odgrzać potrawkę. -Żartujesz, tak? - spytałem po chwili wahania. -Z obiadem? Nie. - Zamrugał zdziwiony i nabił kawałek mięsa patrząc na mnie. - Tak, żartowałem. Starsza pani poszła się kimś opiekować, a dziadek siedzi w garażu i coś naprawia. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to wszystko w ogóle go nie obchodziło. - To nawet zadziwiające jak bardzo mają w dup** swoich podopiecznych. -Opiekują się tobą, jest źle, nic nie robią, też – zadrwiłem. - Zdecyduj się. Wyciągnąłem z lodówki talerz z obiadem i wsadziłem go do mikrofalówki wciskając wszystkie guziki, które znajdowały się pod wyświetlaczem, a po głośnym parsknięciu brata wiedziałem, że postąpił tak samo. -Dawno nie jedliśmy nic ciepłego. - Zadowolony usiadłem obok brata. -Ostatni był pieczony szczur – zaśmiał się złośliwie. -Jesteś obrzydliwy – powiedziałem urażony i zacząłem jeść. Rano obudził mnie budzik. Wystraszony nagłym, głośnym dźwiękiem ześlizgnąłem się na podłogę. David leżał na swoim łóżku przykrywając głowę poduszką i po omacku szukał źródła hałasu. Gdy w końcu go znalazł zrzucił na podłogę, co niewiele dało. Wstałem powoli i zbliżyłem się do zegarka wyłączając go. -To chyba dobry moment aby wstać – zaśmiałem się. - Pierwszy dzień szkoły – zawołałem niemal w jego ucho. -To jakaś zemsta? - Zsunął poduszkę z twarzy i spojrzał na mnie pytająco, kiwnąłem głową z uśmiechem. - Dobra, wstaję. Po przeszukaniu komody znaleźliśmy nowe spodnie, które miały wyglądać na naturalnie przetarte i białe koszule. Z wieszaków ściągnąłem nasze stare, czarne bluzy bez zamków i podałem jedną bratu. Nie obchodziło nas, że będziemy wyglądać identycznie, a jeśli miało to sprawić trudność w odróżnieniu nas, to mogliśmy mieć choć odrobinę zabawy w nowej szkole. Kątem oka zobaczyłem głębokie blizny na ciele brata kiedy ubierał koszulę, napotykając wzrok Davida szybko się odwróciłem wsuwając na nogi czarne tenisówki. Po zjedzeniu sporego śniadania zostaliśmy przewiezieni do nowej szkoły. Otrzymaliśmy plan zajęć od dyrektorki i z ulgą stwierdziliśmy, że wszystkie zajęcia mamy wspólne. Skierowaliśmy swoje kroki wzdłuż korytarza chcąc się trochę powłóczyć. Niestety szybko zostaliśmy złapani przez nauczycielkę. -Witajcie, już myślałam, że się nie zjawicie – zaczęła radośnie. - Ty musisz być David. - Wskazała na mnie. - A ty Joshua. -Odwrotnie – mruknął ponuro i wszedł do klasy. - Czy to jakiś koszmar? - szepnął w moją stronę rysując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. - Nie będziemy się zwierzać – warknął w stronę uczniów. Zadowolenie nauczycielki szybko zniknęło, a my usiedliśmy w ostatnich ławkach. -To miejsce mnie przeraża – mruknąłem do brata, który położył głowę na blacie i zaczął się cicho śmiać. W ciągu kilku dni cała szkoła przyzwyczaiła się do nas, a dzięki zimnej obojętności brata powstał nawet mały fanklub, co denerwowało innych chłopców w szkole. Często brany byłem za Davida, który zdążył wkurzyć kilka osób, więc byliśmy obiektem westchnień i drwin. W tym tygodniu rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło, które nakręcało spiralę nienawiści. Wracaliśmy bocznymi ulicami, z apelu, w którym poinformowało nas o samobójstwie dwóch dziewczyn. Znudzony wszystkimi nieszczęściami, które zdarzały się wokół nas, przestałem się tym przejmować, rozumiejąc już jak czuł się David. -Ktoś musiał dać i brutalnego kosza. - zaśmiał się złośliwie. -Rozumiem, że w ten sposób radzisz sobie ze stresem, ale mógłbyś przestać na chwilę? - mruknąłem. -Jak wolisz – powiedział ze złowrogim uśmiechem. -A wy jak wolicie? - Usłyszeliśmy, rozejrzałem się po okolicy, zza grubego drzewa wyłoniły się dwie postacie. - Wiecie, że to były nasze koleżanki? Musicie zapłacić za to co zrobiliście. -Ej! Nie mieszaj w to mojego brata! - krzyknął i zrobił krok w stronę chłopców. Rzucili się w naszą stronę, nie zdążyliśmy zareagować gdy większy z nich unieruchomił Davida przyciskając do ziemi. Młodszy z napastników złapał mnie za włosy i rzucił na leżące na chodniku deski, złapałem jedną i machnąłem uderzając go w twarz rozcinając policzek. Drugi podbiegł szybko na pomoc koledze zapominając, że puszczenie mojego brata to bardzo zły pomysł. Został brutalnie popchnięty w moją stronę nabijając się na trzymany przeze mnie kawałek drewna. Puściłem go szybko i patrzyłem jak ciało osuwa się na kolana kaszląc. Brat uśmiechnął się jak psychopata do drugiego napastnika, który jęknął i pobiegł w stronę domów. Zafascynowany bezradnością większego chłopca wyciągnąłem z jego brzucha deskę patrząc jak krew zabarwia kurtkę szkolnej drużyny. Powinno zrobić mi się niedobrze albo słabo, ale nie potrafiłem zmusić do tego swojego organizmu. Patrzył na mnie z niemą prośbą, uderzyłem go w głowę ostrzejszym końcem i jego ciało upadło na stertę śmieci. -Chole**, Joshua, chyba go zabiłeś. - Kopnął ciało odwracając je na brzuch. Do głowy przytwierdzona była deska, z której wystawało kilka gwoździ, a krew leniwie spływała po włosach. -Zabiłem go? - wymamrotałem słabo. - Jak? -Mam ci pokazać? - Złapał za koniec kawałka drewna i lekko pociągnął, dłoń ofiary lekko drgnęła. -Chyba mi niedobrze – mruknąłem. - Jak możesz być tak spokojny? -To nie mój pierwszy trup i twój również – zadrwił i uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli jest tu jakieś wysypisko łatwiej będzie nam go ukryć. -To był niesmaczny żart – powiedziałem ponuro. -Nie mówię o naszym ojcu, wciąż po tobie sprzątam, a ty nigdy nie pamiętasz – warknął. - Chciałem być dobrym bratem i przyniosłem ci jakiś antydepresant, a ty przestałeś zabijać. Oczywiście pamiętałeś, ale nie dało się wytrzymać z tym twoim spokojem. -Teraz mi jeszcze gorzej – mruknąłem. - Chciałeś być dobrym bratem? Dawałeś mi prochy, żebym pamiętał jak razem mordujemy? -W sumie to tak – powiedział po chwili. - Musimy go gdzieś schować i zająć się tym drugim, jak wezwie gliny to koniec szczęśliwego życia. Pokręciłem energicznie głową i wbrew sobie przejechałem rękawem po czole i policzkach. David w tym czasie złapał za kurtkę chłopaka i zaczął ciągnąc go w stronę wysokiej trawy na łące. -Rusz się ćwoku – warknął. - To twoja wina, więc mi pomóż – dodał gdy wciąż stałem w miejscu patrząc na jego komiczne zmagania z większym dzieciakiem. - Chyba widziałem tam studnię, może uda nam się... Westchnąłem ciężko i podwijając rękawy złapałem za kurtkę ciągnąć we wskazane miejsce. -Idealnie – zawołał radośnie. - Tutaj nikt go nie znajdzie. Gdy pociągnął mnie w stronę domów, wszystko, jak zza mgły, próbowało do mnie wrócić. Książki, jedzenie, siniaki i blizny, które ja mu zrobiłem. Nie pamiętałem tego, bo nie chciałem. Zniknięcia w naszym starym mieście, to wszystko było naszą winą. Oboje chcieliśmy zabijać, choć ja próbowałem o tym zapomnieć. Zatrzymaliśmy się na osiedlu, w oknie jednego z domków zobaczyliśmy chłopaka, który rozglądał się po okolicy. -Chyba jest sam w domu – szepnął. - To cudownie. -Co chcesz zrobić? - spytałem, choć doskonale znałem odpowiedź. -Pobawimy się z nim – mruknął zadowolony i ruszył do drzwi garażowych. Najciszej jak potrafił otworzył je i weszliśmy do środka. Zaczął przeszukiwać półki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś narzędzia, które wyrządziłoby największe szkody na ciele ofiary. Przez chwilę trzymał w dłoni śrubokręt przyglądając mu się uważnie, machnął nim kilka razy, jak nożem, i zawiedziony odłożył go na półkę. Podszedłem do ściany, gdzie wisiało kilka przyzwoicie wyglądających pił, przez chwilę wyobraziłem sobie co zrobię temu gnojkowi, skrzywiłem się. -Dobre oko braciszku – szepnął i zdjął z haczyka piłę do metalu podając mi ją. - To coś dla ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jak długo masz zamiar udawać, że tego nie chcesz? Pewnie jutro i tak nie będziesz pamiętał – powiedział grzebiąc w skrzynce na narzędzia i wyciągnął dwa pilniki ślusarskie. -Jeśli to taka zabawa jak mówisz, to nie wiem czy chcę zapomnieć. -No widzisz. - Zaśmiał się cicho. - Idealnie – mruknął sprawdzając swoją broń. - Co z tobą? -Zostanę przy tym. - Podniosłem dłoń z piłą. Przechodząc w stronę korytarza złapałem rękawice ogrodowe podając jedną parę bratu. Drzwi za nami zatrzasnęły się i stanęliśmy w miejscu nasłuchując. -Bracie? - Z pokoju wyłoniła się nasza ofiara. - Jesteś na mnie zły? Spanikowałem. -To, kur**, doskonale – mruknął David i rzucił się w stronę chłopaka łapiąc go za kołnierz i rzucając nim o ścianę. Dzieciak w szoku odbił się od niej i upadł na podłogę. Brat przydusił go kolanem i unieruchomił rękę wbijając w nią narzędzie z sadystycznym uśmiechem. Patrzyłem z jaką łatwością radzi sobie z torturami. Przyjrzałem się swojej pile zastanawiając jak mogę pomóc, chciałem dołączyć, serce biło szybciej i czułem jak adrenalina wypełnia moje ciało. Zakrył usta chłopaka i zaczął kręcić pilnikiem w ranie, usłyszeliśmy jak ząbki pilników ocierają się o kość. Chłopak wierzgnął nagle i spróbował drugą ręką uderzyć swojego napastnika. Złapałem go i wymierzyłem dokładnie pociągając piłą. Krew trysnęła na moje i Davida spodnie. Dywan szybko zmienił kolor z błękitnego na brudną czerwień. Tępo poruszałem narzędziem dopóki ręka ofiary nie została w moich dłoniach. Z obrzydzeniem odrzuciłem kończynę, która zostawiła smugę na ścianie. -Jesteś artystą – powiedział patrząc na moje dzieło. - To dziwne, że nie krzyczy. - Uderzył chłopaka w pięścią w brzuch, co również nie wywołało pożądanego efektu. -Musimy być aż tak brutalni? - spytałem gdy wbił swoje narzędzie w pierś ofiary ciągnąć w dół, dźwięk rozrywanej skóry zmieszał się z krzykiem, by po chwili nastała cisza. -Chyba już umarł – mruknął zawiedziony. - Czemu wszyscy tak szybko umierają? -Ja chyba wolę gdy tak nie cierpią – powiedziałem po chwili namysłu. -Czyli w tej kwestii się nie dogadamy – burknął i wstał. - Zgłodniałem – powiedział w końcu i ruszył na poszukiwanie kuchni. Chwyciłem za włosy chłopaka i zacząłem oddzielać głowę od tułowia. Czy jest coś gorszego od bólu psychicznego gdy znajdzie się rozczłonkowane ciało swojego dziecka? Trzymając za kosmyki, mokre od krwi, ruszyłem na poszukiwanie brata ochlapując wszystko we krwi. -Jesteś obleśny – mruknął przedrzeźniając mnie i zaśmiał się gdy włożyłem głowę do koszyka z owocami. - Wiesz, miałem ochotę na te jabłka. Z lodówki wylewało się mleko, a David patrząc na mój prezent dla rodziców dzieciaka wziął spory kęs kanapki, którą sobie zrobił. -Możesz się pośpieszyć? Ktoś na pewno to usłyszał, czy chcesz się tłumaczyć ze skradzionego chleba. -Nie dzięki, raczej myślałem, że pozbędziemy się jeszcze kogoś, kto podpadł nam w ciągu ostatnich dni. Zanim zapomnisz. -Chcesz pozbyć się całej szkoły? - spytałem uśmiechając się słabo. - Naprawdę myślisz, że zapomnę? - David wzruszył ramionami kończąc posiłek. - Może znajdziemy coś groźniejszego od piły do metalu i pilników? -Hm, nie. - Uśmiechnął się. - Czym można jeszcze zabijać? Nożem? - zadrwił. - Nie uważasz, że to nudne? Przytaknąłem i spróbowałem przymocować swoją broń do paska spodni, a gdy to mi się udało David zrobił to samo. -To kto następny? - spytałem przerywając ciszę. -Nie przerażała się wiecznie uśmiechnięta nauczycielka? Kiwnąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się. Nie mamy gdzie wracać, nie mamy nikogo, więc czemu nie zacząć żyć po swojemu? Tylko, tym razem nie zapomnę. Kategoria:Opowiadania